Legend Of Naruto Kurama
by Kojiro Nuhgroho
Summary: [ Chapter 3 Update ! ] Naruto adalah keturunan terakhi klan Kurama yang habis di bantai oleh kyubi. Apakah naruto akan menjadi Master Genjutsu ? Strong and Smart Naru ! [ RnR ]
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary** : Naruto Kurama , Keturunan terakhir dari Klan Kurama yang anggotanya meninggal karena di serang Kyubi 6 tahun yang lalu. Atas keinginan terakhir Mendiang Orang tua naruto , Hokage ke 4 menyegel Kyubi ke tubuh naruto kecil. Akibatnya sekarang penduduk desa membenci naruto karena Kyubi yang bersemayam di tubuh naruto. Bagaimana Naruto menghadapi ini semua dan cara dia agar diakui penduduk desa ?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author **: Kojiro Nuhgroho

**Warning** : OOC ,Typo,Alur kecepatan,dll.

**Rating** : T

"Hosh hosh hosh , Apa maunya kalian sih ? aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua ini" ucap naruto tampak kelelahan.

"Hahaha , Bagus kalau kau sudah lelah Monster. Sekarang kami dapat membunuh mu Iblis" ucap Salah satu warga desa.

Ya ,.naruto sedang terjebak di sebuah Gang kecil. Ia di kejar oleh penduduk konoha sampai matahari tenggelam , di sini lah naruto mulai ketakutan. Perlahan tapi pasti penduduk mendekati naruto dengan membawa senjata tajam ,

"Am-ampun , ja-ngan bunuh aku. Jangan mendekat" ucap naruto tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi karena punggungnya sudah menyentuh tembok.

"Ingat 6 tahun yang lalu , Monster ! kau membunuh keluarga kami dengan kejamnya. sekarang giliran kami , akan kami musnahkan siluman" ucap Ibu-ibu di sana.

Naruto sudah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi , keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahi naruto. Jleb ! sebuah pisau menancap di bahu Naruto , "Aaaarrrrgggg!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan setelah itu banyak senjata tajam yang perlahan menancap di tubuhnya. Karena tidak kuat menahan sakit lagi naruto pun kehilangan kesadaran dan setelah itu ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

**~Legend Of Naruto Kurama~**

"Aaaaaaa" teriak naruto dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Naruto ? Kau mimpi buruk lagi ?" Ucap Seorang Wanita dengan mata berwarna merah dan di tengahnya ada sedikit bulatan hitam , Rambut sebahu agak acak-acakan tapi tetap terlihat cantik.

"Hosh hosh hosh Iya Bi , maaf sudah membangunkan Bibi Kurenai" Ucap Naruto agak ngos-ngosan.

"Minum ini dulu naruto" Kurenai memberikan segelas air putih dan langsung diambil naruto dan di minumnya sampai habis setengah.

"Tidurlah lagi , Bibi akan menunggu sampai kau tidur lagi. Tidur yang nyenyak karena besok kau akan menghadapi Ujian kelayakan mu menjadi Genin" ucap Kurenai.

"Hmm , Terimakasih bi" ucap naruto tersenyum dan langsung menutupkan matanya.

#Skip Time

Keesokan paginya Naruto sudah bersiap-siap berangkat ke Training Ground 7 , dan menunggu bersama teman-temannya , Yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura.

#Naruto POV

Hah , Sudah satu jam lebih aku dan teman-teman ku menunggu di Training ground ini. Kemana Kakashi-sensei ? , Ya dia adalah Sensei pembimbing kami.

"Kemana Kakashi-sensei ini ? aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" ucap Ku.

"Hmm , Kali ini aku setuju dengan mu naruto" Ucap sasuke memasang muka datar , tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti dari wajahnya sangat tidak tahan sama seperti ku. Apalagi dengan sakura yang selalu menempel padanya itu , ia kelihatan sangat bosan.

"Pffffff" aku menahan tawa karena baru ini aku melihat ekspresi sasuke selain Datar dan Dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan dobe ?" ucap Sasuke agak menyipitkan matanya kearah ku.

"A a a , tidak ada. ya tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya geli dengan ekspresi mu yang menyedihkan itu , Teme" ucap naruto.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas , Sebenarnya kami berdua adalah teman baik. semua bermula ,

#Flashback On

Di sebuah pinggiran danau ketika hari sudah mulai sore , Sehabis aku pulang dari latihan di sebuah pinggir hutan di Utara konoha. Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki duduk disana , dari lambang yang ada di baju belakangnya naruto tahu kalau anak itu adalah seorang uchiha.

"Lihat anak itu , keren sekali" Aku segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara. Dua orang ibu-ibu sedang membawa keranjang belanjaan melewati jalan yang sama ,

"Tapi dia terlihat murung dan tanpa semangat hidup seperti itu , ada apa ?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya ? klannya dibantai habis dan hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri"

"Hah ? aku pernah mendengar itu tapi aku baru tahu kalau anak itu yang tersisa"

"Iya , lebih ironisnya lagi , yang membantai klannya itu adalah kakaknya sendiri"

Aku yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ibu-ibu itu pun agak kaget , Dia hampir sama seperti ku. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya ,

"Pemandangan yang indah , sayang jika hidup tak seindah pemandangan ini" ucap ku yang menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Apa maksud mu ? kalau kau kemari hanya mengasihani aku. maaf saja aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan mu" ucap Sasuke agak arogan.

Mendengar itu aku hanya tersenyum , "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu , tapi terkadang Keluarga dapat membohongi keluarga yang lainnya hanya untuk menjaga perasaan keluarganya" ucap ku.

Sasuke agak tersentak , raut wajahnya mulai melembut.

"Tapi kenapa ? apa yang Kak Itachi sembunyikan dari ku ? kenapa sampai dia membantai klan dan hanya menyisakan aku ?" ucap sasuke sambil menangis.

"Seorang Kakak akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk adiknya , mungkin menurut kakak mu ini yang terbaik. Dan dia pasti punya suatu alasan yang kuat tentang hal ini" ucap ku.

"Perkataan mu ada benarnya juga , mungkin suatu saat aku akan mendatanginya dan menanyakan itu semua padanya" ucap sasuke dengan senyuman yang sangat kecil.

#Flashback Off

#Normal POV

"Kakashi-Sensei ! ini sangat menyebalkan ! lebih menyebalkan dari wajah naruto !" ucap Sakura yang kesabarannya juga mulai habis.

"Wajah ku menyebalkan ? tidak kau lihat wajah ku ini seperti seorang Aktor tampan ?" ucap naruto dengan pecaya diri yang tinggi. Sasuke dan Sakura Sweetdrop mendengar itu.

"Aktor Tampan ? ya kau seperti aktor tampan yang sedang berperan sebagai si buruk rupa" ucap sakura dengan pedasnya.

"Hmmmmpppp pfffff" Sasuke menahan tawa ketika mendengar kata-kata sakura. "Kau tega sekali Sakura. Dan kau juga sasuke , apa yang kau Tertawakan ?" ucap naruto.

Boft ! tiba-tiba muncul asap dan dari dalan asap keluar Kakashi. "Maaf aku telat" ucap kakashi , "Kau sangat telat sensei !" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Saat aku di jalan aku bertemu Nenek yang hendak menyebarang jalan , sebagai shinobo yang baik aku harus menolongnya. ternyata setelah itu ada kucing hitam melintas di depan ku , aku harus memutar jalan agar tidak terkena sial. Dan aku akhirnya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya. Naruto dkk Sweetdrop mendengar alasan kakashi.

"Baiklah tidak usah membuang waktu lagi , sensei akan jelaskan apa tugas kalian. Jadi , kalian hanya perlu merebut ini" ucap kakashi sambil mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari sakunya. "Dan waktu kalian akan dibatasi oleh ini" kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah jam weeker.

"Maaf sensei , kenapa Loncengnya hanya ada dua buah ? sedangkan kami bertiga" ucap Sakura.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus sakura , Karena loncengnya hanya ada dua. jadi , salah satu yang tidak mendapatkan akan aku ikat di tiang di tengah Training ground dan aku akan makan di depannya. Juga aku kembalikan ke Akademi , kalau kalian ingin merebut lonceng dari ku kalian harus melawan ku dengan nafsu membunuh. baik kurasa sudah cukup. Waktu kalian hanya sampai jam makan siang. Mulai!" ucap kakashi.

Mereka segera bersembunyi , Naruto dan kedua rekannya berkumpul di dalam hutan. mereka sedang berdiskusi , "Menurut ku tes ini hanya untuk menguji ke kompakan yim kita. pikirkan saja , hanya ada dua lonceng sedangkan kita hanya bertiga. aku yakin kalau kita di kembalikan ke akademi , Guru-guru di sana pasti akan menolak karena kemampuan kita sudah di uji" ucap sasuke yang sangat panjang lebar tidak seperti biasanya yang berbicara sangat singkat.

"Kau , kau tadi berbicara Sasuke ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah melongonya.

"Sasuke-kun ? apakah tadi itu sasuke-kun yang berbicara ?" ucap sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda , dengarkan , aku punya rencana" ucap sasuke dangan wajah datar. Mereka segera mendekat dan menyusun rencana dengan berbisik-bisik.

Dengan Kakashi , ia berjalan santai masuk kedalam hutan. 'Mereka sudah cukup baik dalam bersembunyi di usia yang sekarang ini' batin kakashi. Baru beberapa meter masuk kedalam hutan , kakashi di serang dengan sebuah kunai yang melesat kearahnya. Dengan mudah kakashi menghindarinya dengan melompat , saat di udara Sakura muncul dari belakang kakashi. Siap mengambil Lonceng di pinggang kakashi , Boft ! "Kawarimi , Sial!" ucap Sasuke yang berada di belakang salah satu pohon mengamati sakura. "Gagalkah rencana mu sasuke ?" ucap kakashi yang sudah ada di samping Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa disini kakashi-sensei ?" ucap Sasuke agak kaget , Sasuke langsung menyerang kakashi dengan taijutsu kelas menengah , kakashi mundur beberapa langkah memberi ruang.

"Katon : Gokakyu No jutsu" Sasuke membuat handseal dan menyemburkan bola api berukuran cukup besar. Kakashi juga dengan cepat membuat Handseal , "Doton : Shinju Zanshu no jutsu" Kakashi terlihatmenghilang dari tempatnya.

"Hmm ? Cih sial , dimana dia ?" ucap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba kaki sasuke ditarik kebawah sampai tersisa kepalanya saja yang muncul , Kakashi muncul di depan sasuke. Tiba-tiba sebuah Fuma Shuriken melesat kearah kakashi dari belakang. Kakashi berbalik badan dan menghindarinya dengan menunduk , "Kau tidak akan bisa melukai ku dengan senjata itu , Naruto" ucap kakashi.

Naruto yang melempar itu tadi hanya tersenyum , "benarkah itu sensei ?" Boft ternyata itu hanya bunshin. Naruto yang asli adalah Fuma shuriken tadi sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Kakashi dengan kedua rekannya.

"Naruto , sekarang !" ucap sasuke , Naruto berlari kearah kakashi.

Naruto membuat handseal ,

"Kagebunshin No jutsu" naruto membuat 2 bunshin di kanan dan dikirinya. 'Hmm , sudah menguasai Kagebunshin. Aku cukup terkesima dengan tim ini' batin kakashi.

Naruto menyerang kakashi bersama bunshinnya. "Sakura , lemparkan aku kesana sekuat-kuatnya" ucap sasuke. Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan mengambil ancang-ancang ,

"Hiiiiiaaaaaaaa !" Sakura melempar sasuke kearah kakashi. 'Kyaaaaa ! aku memegang tangan sasuke-kun!' batin sakura berteriak-teriak. Naruto berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kakashi dengan mengarahkan pandangan kearah berlawanan dengan sasuke , "Naruto ! sekarang!" ucap sasuke yang melesat diudara. Kakashi menengok kebelakang dan itu membuatnya sedikit lengah , dua bunshin naruto tadi , sudah berada di sampingnya dan mengunci pergerakan kakashi. Sasuke dengan bebas meluncul menghantam tubuhnya ke tubuh kakashi , Boft boft ! bunshin naruto menghilang. Duk ! benturan tak ter elakan , kakashi terpental beberapa meter tapi masih dapat menjaga keseimbangan. sedangkan sasuke sudah menghantam tanah dengan badannya.

Krrriiiiinnnggggg!

Waktu ujian itu pun selesai , Kakashi dan yang lain berkumpul di tengah lapangan. "Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa merebut lonceng , umm?" kakashi merasakan pinggang kanan tempat ia menggantungkan loncengnya tadi.

"Apa kau mencari ini sensei ?" tanya sasuke memperlihatkan dua buah lonceng yang berhasil ia ambil saat bertubrukan dengan Kakashi.

"Ah , ternyata kalian berhasil ya. lalu akan kau berikan kepada siapa satu lonceng lagi" ucap kakashi. Sasuke melemparkan lonceng itu semua ke kakashi ,

"Kalau aku harus mengorbankan salah satu teman ku , lebih baik tidak" ucap sasuke.

"Haha , selamat ! kalian lulus. aku rasa kalian sudah tahu apa maksud ujian ini , Kerjasama kalian telah meluluskan kalian" ucap kakashi. Mereka semua bersorak kegirangan .

#Skip time

Malam hari , "Bibi , apa aku merepotkan mu selama ini ?" ucap naruto.

"Apa maksud mu naruto , bibi tidak merasa direpotkan. bibi malah senang kau ada disini" ucap kurenai.

"Aku punya kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan , jika salah penggunaan aku bisa membunuh orang yang ada di sekeliling ku. apa kau tidak takut , bi ?" ucap naruto lagi.

"Kenapa harus takut ? , bibi berjanji akan melatih kekuatan mu. agar kau suatu saat dapat mengendalikan kekuatan istimewa mu itu. tapi sekarang waktunya tidur , kau tidak mau melewatkan misi pertama mu besok kan ?" ucap kurenai.

"Ia bi , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" ucap naruto.

"apa naruto ?" ucap kurenai lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan tim yang kau bimbing bi?" ucap naruto.

"Mmm , yah sama seperti mu. mereka juga mendapat ujian kekompakan tim , mereka cukup baik. Tim yang aku bimbing semuanya adalah tipe sensor , ada Shino dari klan aburame , ada kiba dari Klan inuzuka juga ada Hinata dari klan hyuga. Hampir mustahil menyembunyikan diri dari mereka" ucap kurenai.

"Tim yang hebat. hehe , baiklah aku akan tidur" ucap naruto segera pergi ke kamarnya.

**~Legend Of Naruto Kurama~**

Disebuah tempat yang gelap , hanya beberapa obor untuk menerangi ruangan itu.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan informasi itu ?" ucap seseorang memakai tudung kepala yang membuat wajahnya susah di lihat duduk di sebuah kursi seperti tahta raja.

"Sampai saat ini baru sedikit yang aku dapatkan , tuan. Bocah itu dapat membuat berbagai macam ilusi genjutsu yang bahkan bisa melebihi mata seorang uchiha kalau ia dilatih dengan orang yang benar. kemungkinan dia bisa menyamai gelar Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha , Tuan" ucap seseprang juga yang berpenampilan hampir sama.

"Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi , aku akan mendapatkan tubuh itu. Tubuh yang jika aku gunakan nanti , seluruh dunia shinobi akan bergetar. Tubuh Naruto Kurama akan menjadi milik ku" ucap Orang yang duduk tadi.

**TBC**

**Ciat ciat ciat , Hore ! bisa bikin Fanfic naruto. Dapat ide gaje , langsung buat aja. Apakah fanfic ini akan banyak dibaca ya ? Mudah-mudahan saja iya :)**

**Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan , Tolong Masukan dan Sarannya ya ^_^ Lewat Review pastinya. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.**


	2. Chapter 2 Infinite Genjutsu

**Legend Of Naruto Kurama**

**Sumary** : Naruto Kurama , Keturunan terakhir dari Klan Kurama yang anggotanya meninggal karena di serang Kyubi 6 tahun yang lalu. Atas keinginan terakhir Mendiang Orang tua naruto , Hokage ke 4 menyegel Kyubi ke tubuh naruto kecil. Akibatnya sekarang penduduk desa membenci naruto karena Kyubi yang bersemayam di tubuh naruto. Bagaimana Naruto menghadapi ini semua dan cara dia agar diakui penduduk desa ?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author** : Kojiro Nuhgroho

**Warning** : OOC ,Typo,Alur kecepatan,dll.

**Rating** : T

**Pair **: Naru x Hina

Dua bulan sudah naruto menjadi seorang shinobi dan mengerjakan berbagai misi bersama tim 7 , Terakhir minggu kemarin , mereka pergi ke Nami no kuni untuk menjaga seorang kakek yang bernama Tazuna membuat Jembatan. Singkat cerita mereka bertemu musuh-musuh yang hebat , tapi berkat kerjasama tim yang apik , Tim 7 berhasil melewati misi itu. sekarang mereka tengah berlibur 1 minggu , dan dua minggu lagi Konoha akan menjadi tuan rumah penyelenggaraan Ujian Chunin.

Disinilah naruto , sedang melatih fisik dan staminanya. Di sebuah padang rumput yang di kelilingi hutan , Naruto sangat fokus latihan.

"Hosh hosh hosh , Ini kurang. aku harus meningkatkan lagi stamina ku" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto disana tidak sendiri , ada Kurenai yang sedang melatih Hinata juga.

"Mungkin akan efektif dengan ini ,.." Naruto membuat handseal , "Kagebunshin No jutsu!" Naruto membuat 3 bunshin di depannya , "Kalian , bagi tugas. kau latihan kontrol chakra , kau latih genjutsu dan kau latihan fisik. aku akan istirahat sebentar" ucap naruto pada bunshin-bunshinnya.

#Skip time

"Naruto , istirahatlah sebentar. sekarang waktunya makan siang , makanlah bekal mu tadi" ucap Kurenai.

"baik bi" ucap naruto. Naruto segera menghilangkan bunshinnya , dan ia hampir terjatuh jika tidak cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Tampaknya memang benar , kagebunshin menyerap informasi dan di kembalikan ke pengguna. tebakan ku selama ini benar" ucap naruto tersenyum lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kurenai dan Hinata yang sedang makan juga.

"Selamat makan !" ucap naruto segera menyantap bekalnya.

"Aku akan ke kantor hokage sebentar , ada pertemuan antara sensei pembimbing dan Hokage-sama. kalian berdua lanjutkan saja latihan kalian setelah makan" ucap Kurenai langsung bangkit dan pergi.

"Hati-hati Bi / Sensei" ucap Naruto dan Hinata.

Setelah Kurenai menghilang dari pandangan mereka , "Kau sudah selesai makan Hinata-chan ?" tanya naruto.

"A-aku sudah s-selesai Naruto... -kun" ucap Hinata dengan tergagap sambil menunduk.

"Umm ? kau kenapa Hinata-chan ? Apakah kau sakit ?" ucap naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak sakit naruto-kun , sungguh" ucap hinata , pipinya mulai merona kemerahan. 'Kyaaaa ! naruto-kun mengkhawatirkan aku. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi' batin Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa Wajah mu terlihat memerah seperti itu ? sini aku rasakan" naruto mendekati hinata dan menyentuh dahi honata dengan punggung tangannya.

'Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi , aku sepertinya akan pingsan' batin Hinata , Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya dan terjatuh kebelakang. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh hinata ,

"Hinata-chan ,ada apa dengan mu ? sadarlah" ucap naruto sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh hinata. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" ucap naruto agak panik.

akhirnya naruto mengangkat tubuh hinata ala bridal style , membawanya kebawah salah satu pohon yang agak teduh. Ia membaringkan hinata di rumput dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai penahan kepala hinata , naruto sendiri bersandar di pohon.

'Hah , lebih baik aku menunggu ia sadar saja' batin naruto. Naruto memperhatikan wajah damai hinata saat itu , 'Cantik , umm ? apa yang aku pikirkan ? sudahlah' batin naruto. Rambut indigo pendek sedikit terbang karena di tiup oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Naruto pun tertidur disitu ,

Satu jam kemudian , " Ennngg , aku dimana ?" hinata mulai sadar. Hinata yang melihat naruto tertidur hanya tersenyum tulus , 'Naruto-kun , Tampan dan kuat. Iris matanya seindah lautan luas dan setenang langit biru. rambut dan wajahnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terus tersenyum. Jumpsuit Hitam orangenya dengan lambang Klan Kurama berwarna Keemasan membuat ia semakin sempurna' batin hinata sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hinata baru tersadar sesuatu , 'Aku tertidur di pangkuan naruto-kun ? a-apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan' batin hinata lagi.

"Hinata-chan kau sudah bangun ?" ucap naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"I-iya naruto-kun , maaf membuat mu terbangun" ucap Hinata tergagap-gagap.

"Wah wah , kalian tidak latihan ?" ucap kurenai tiba-tiba datang.

"Tadi hinata-chan pingsan bi , jadi aku menunggunya sadar. eh , aku juga malah tertidur" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah , baiklah , sekarang sudah sore. sebaiknya kita pulang , kita lanjutkan besok" ucap kurenai.

"Ha'i" ucap naruto dan Hinata bersama-sama.

Mereka pun pulang , Malam harinya naruto sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman bersama sasuke. "Naruto , Latihan tadi aku sudah bisa membangkitkan Doujutsu Klan Uchiha sampai dua tomoe. Aku berbicara seperti ini karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yan ku anggap saudara. Tempat berbagi suka dan duka ku" ucap sasuke.

"Hmm , ya. itu sebuah berita menggembirakan. aku juga sudah bisa menggunakan beberapa Genjutsu ciptaan ku sendiri" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba seorang ninja berlari melewati naruto dan sasuke sambil melempar sebuah kunai. Tap ! berkat reflek yang hebat mereka dapat menghindari dengan mudah dan kunai itu menancap di bangku.

"Sasuke ! kejar" ucap naruto langsung berlari di susul sasuke.

Kebetulan saat itu penjaga sedang melakukan rotasi , penjaga yan berjaga dari tadi siang pulang dan penjaga malam agak terlambat. Penyusup tadi dengan mudah keluar dari konoha , naruto dan sasuke tetap mengejar.

Penyusup itu berhenti di hutan yang lumayan jauh dari konoha , Naruto dan sasuke juga sudah berhenti. "Apa mau mu dengan kami ?" ucap naruto.

"Tuan ku ingin diri mu , Naruto Kurama" ucap Penyusup itu.

"Siapa tuan mu itu ? apa urusan apa ia dengan sahabat ku ?" ucap sasuke.

"itu tidak penting bagi kalian , aku hanya memberitahu mu agar kalian tidak terkejut nanti" ucap penyusup itu. penyusup tadi segera berbalik badan dan melompat. tapi baru beberapa langkah penyusup itu langsung ambruk.

**~Legend Of Naruto Kurama~**

"Huh , genjutsu ku ternyata berhasil juga" ucap naruto. Plak ! naruto memukul pelan bahu sasuke dengan telapak tangan yang di aliri chakra.

Penyusup tadi masih berdiri di tempat pertama ia datang , sasuke agak heran.

"Apa yang terjadi ? bukannya penyusup itu tadi sempat kabur dan ia terjatuh sendiri ? kenapa ia masih di sini ?" tanya sasuke.

"Simpel , itu adalah salah satu genjutsu ku. aku menyebarkan chakra ku di area dengan radius tertentu dan Chakra tadi akan masuk seperti Virus kedalam Tubuh korban. Chakra tadi dapat aku kontrol dan ku buat kejadian di alam sadar korban terlihat seperti sangat nyata" ucap naruto.

"Cukup jenius untuk orang seperti mu" ucap sasuke dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit di naikkan , sangat sedikit. 'Aku bangga memiliki seorang sahabat seperti mu , Naruto Kurama. Suatu saat aku pasti bisa berdiri sejajar dengan mu' batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba , Jleb ! dada penyusup tadi telah ditembus sebuah kunai. "Sial ! ada orang lain selain kita disini" ucap naruto menengok keberbagai arah.

Sasuke menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu , "Sudahlah , cepat atau lambat kita akan tau siapa dalang dari semua ini" ucap sasuke.

"Ya , terimakasih , sasuke. mari kita pulang" ucap naruto.

#Skip time

Dua hari sebelum ujian Chunin , Naruto dan Sasuke juga sakura sedang berlatih bersama di Training Ground 7 tanpa kakashi.

"Sakura ! jangan perhatikan sasuke terus , perhatikan musuh mu yang lain juga" ucap naruto mengingatkan.

"Iya , aku tau. naruto bodoh" sakura mulai menyerang naruto dengan pukulan dan tendangannya. naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah lalu melompat kebelakang lalu melempar kunai kearah sakura , sakura dengan mudah menghindar. sasuke melihat naruto melompat segera melompat dan menendangnya , naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada tapi tendangan sasuke lebih keras , naruto akhirnya terpental kebawah dan punggungnya menghantam tanah.

"Kau , cukup pandai dalam membaca situasi , sasuke" ucap naruto bangkit lagi.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup , kita sudah sangat kompak bahkan mungkin kita dapat mengimbangi kakashi-sensei" ucap sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun benar , lagi pula aku sudah letih" ucap sakura sambil mengandeng tangan sasuke , yang di pegang hanya pasrah.

"Baiklah , lagi pula ini saatnya makan siang. latihan kita cukupkan saja. ini mungkin latihan terakhir kita , besok kita istirahat penuh untuk ujian lusa" ucap naruto.

"Hmm" ucap sasuke yang juga di ikuti sakura.

Mereka pun akhirnya pulang , Sore harinya naruto sedang menuju tempat Hinata, kurenai dan ia berlatih dulu.

#Naruto POV

'Sudah sejak kejadian di gang itu , aku merasa di selamatkan oleh Sesosok rubah raksasa. Aku tidak tau itu nyata atau hanya sekedar mimpi , dan semenjak beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu aku tinggal bersama Bibi kurenai. Itu adalah perintah dari Hokage Jiji , dan setelah kejadian itu juga tidak ada lagi penduduk yang berani menyakiti ku. mereka hanya bisa menatap ku dengan tatapan sinis dan benci mereka.

Aku di warisi kekuatan klan ku yang sangat mengerikan , aku bisa meniru semua kekuatan shinobi tapi tidak semuanya dapat aku tiru. aku bisa meniru kekkai genkai suatu klan , yang pernah aku tiru adalah Byakugan. saat itu aku sedang berlatih bersama hinata-chan , aku menyebarkan chakra ku dan masuk ketubuh hinata. lalu chakra itu menyalin sebagian Kromosom dan Gen penting dari hinata dan kembali pada ku lagi.

Perubahannya sebenarnya tidak terjadi secara jelas dari fisik luar , mata ku tetap berwarna Biru cerah. Menurut perkiraan ku aku harus melatih kekuatan baru ku ini sekitar 3 tahun baru sempurna. Karena keterbatasan fisik dan memang susah mempelajari jutsu klan lain , apalagi kekkai genkai klan itu bukan orang sembarangan yang dapat memilikinya.

Seperti kebanyakan anggota klan Kurama sebelumnya , aku juga pandai melukis. aku mulai bisa merasakan kekuatan dari lukisan ku itu. jika lukisan yang sederhana aku sudah dapat membuatnya nyata , seperti membakar sebuah pohon dan lain-lain. Ada satu hal yangmembuat aku agak heran , yaitu aku tidak berfisik lemah seperti anggota klan kurama dahulu. aku tau ini karena di ceritakan oleh hokage jiji dan bibi kurenai.

Bahkan chakra ku tergolong lebih dari rata-rata , yah walau hanya sedikit.

"Naruto , sedang apa kau di situ ." ucap bibi kurenai memanggil ku yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

#Normal POV

"Aku hanya sedang beristirahat dan melihat kalian berlatih" ucap naruto.

"Aaa , aku tau kau pasti ingin melihat hinata-chan kan ?" ucap kurenai dengan nada mengoda.

"Ti-tidak ko-k bi , aku h-hanya ingin melihat kalian" ucap narutp dengan agak tergagap.

"Hmmm ? terus kenapa kau berbicara tergagap seperti itu ?" ucap kurenai.

"Kurenai sensei , su-sudah lah. ayo kita latihan lagi" ucap hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Iya bi , lebih baik jika kalian lanjutkan saja latihan kalian" ucap naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kurenai pun hanya menghela nafas lalu memberikan latihannya , Naruto menarik nafas lega. 'Huft , untung bibi kurenai tidak melanjutkannya lagi' batin naruto. ia lalu berbaring menatap langit biru , tiba-tiba sebuah daun jatuh tepat didahinya. Naruto langsung tersenyum dan dalam diamnya ia melatih kontrol chakranya sampai ia tertidur sendiri karena keletihan.

**"Bocah ! hei ! kau kemarilah!" **

"Dimana ini ? kenapa aku ada di tempat pembuangan air gelap ini ?" ucap naruto terbangun.

**"Bocah sialan ! kemari cepat!"**

"Siapa itu ? dimana kau ?" teriak naruto.

**"Ikuti suara ku , ayo cepat"**

Naruto segera mencari sumber suara itu , ia melihat sepasang obor menyala di antara penjara berukuran raksasa. Tiba-tiba dua bola mata yang berukuran raksasa muncul di balik penjara itu , **"Bocah , bebaskan aku dari sini. cepat lah !"**

"Siapa diri mu ? apa diri mu itu ?" ucap naruto.

**"Kau tidak tau siapa aku bocah ? Dasar bodoh ! Aku adalah Kyubi , monster chakra terhebat yang ada di dunia ini"** Ucap Kyubi menyombongkan diri.

"Ja-jadi kau adalah kyubi ? hmmmmmpffff" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

**"Apa maksud mu bocah ! dari nada bicara mu kau meremehkan aku"** ucap kyubi sambil memegang jeruji penjara dengan keras.

"Aku tidak meremehkan mu kyubi-san , aku hanya miris melihat keadaan mu. kau katakan kau kuat , tapi kau berakhir dibalik jeruji. malang sekali bukan?" ucap naruto santai.

**"Hei bocah ! aku tidak butuh kasihan mu itu !" **ucap kyubi dengan nafas orang emosi.

"Ya ya ya , aku minta maaf sudah mengasihani mu kyubi-san. dan aku bertrimakasih karena dulu kau pernah menyelamatkan nyawa ku , kalau kau meminta aku membuka kurungan ini , maaf aku belum bisa. tapi suatu saat pasti akan aku bebaskan diri mu" ucap naruto.

**'Apa maksud anak ini ? anak ini Jenius dalam kata-katanya , apa ini termasuk genjutsunya ? tapi sepertinya ia adalah orang yang dapat di percaya' **batin kyubi.

**"Hmm , baiklah aku percaya pada mu dan mulai sekarang kau , aku anggak patner ku. jangan panggil aku kyubi atau monster ekor sembilan. Nama asli ku adalah kurama" **ucap kurama.

"A-apa ? kau bercandakan ?" ucap naruto.

**"Aku serius bocah ! sebenarnya aku sudah sering mempercayai bangsa manusia. tapi sering juga aku kecewa dengan sifat mereka"** ucap kurama.

"Hmm , baiklah Kurama. Sekarang aku adalah patner mu , percaya pada ku. aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu" ucap naruto dengan lantang.

**"Saatnya kau bangun , Naruto. dua wanita disana sedang membangunkan mu" **ucap kurama.

"Baiklah , tapi... beritahu aku cara kembali seperti apa" ucap naruto tersenyum lebar.

**"Tutup mata mu , pikirkan kau hendak bangun tidur. perlahan lahan buka mata mu"** ucap kurama.

Naruto segera melakukan hal itu , "uto , Aruto , Naruto ! bangun ini sudah sore" ucap kurenai.

"Ennggg , maaf bi aku tertidur. dimana hinata-chan" ucap naruto.

"Dia sudah pulang barusan , ayo kita pulang juga" ucap kurenai bangkit dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Naruto menggapai tangan kurenai dan berdiri juga , "ayo kita pulang bi" ucap naruto.

#Skip time

"Dengan ini , Ujian chunin dibuka !" ucap Hiruzen a.k.a Hokage ketiga dalam pidato pembukaannya. Peserta dan hadirin semua bertepuk tangan , pembukaan itu diadakan di Lapangan Chunin Exam. "Satu jam lagi ujian tertulis atau tahap pertama akan dimulai , peserta bisa bersiap-siap menuju ruangan di akademi konoha" ucap hiruzen lagi. Para peserta dan lainya bubar denga tertib , Peserta ujian Chunin segera menuju Akademi ninja yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

**TBC**

**Update chapter dua , Yeee! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di Chapter sebelumnya , Untuk Pair mungkin aku pilih Hinata-chan aja. tapi belum aku masukin banyak , juga naruto di sini penampilannya memakai baju di Shippuden tapi fisiknya tetap anak-anak. Sasuke disini temenan sama naruto , mungkin akan aku bikin OC untuk musuh naruto nanti. Sekian dulu , Beri saran , masukan dan kritik lewat Review ya. Review apa ajalah buat penyemangat saya. Tunggu chapter depannya.**


	3. Chapter 3 Chunin Exam

**Legend Of Naruto Kurama**

**Sumary** : Naruto Kurama , Keturunan terakhir dari Klan Kurama yang anggotanya meninggal karena di serang Kyubi 6 tahun yang lalu. Atas keinginan terakhir Mendiang Orang tua naruto , Hokage ke 4 menyegel Kyubi ke tubuh naruto kecil. Akibatnya sekarang penduduk desa membenci naruto karena Kyubi yang bersemayam di tubuh naruto. Bagaimana Naruto menghadapi ini semua dan cara dia agar diakui penduduk desa ?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author** : Kojiro Nuhgroho

**Warning** : OOC ,Typo,Alur kecepatan,dll.

**Rating** : T

**Pair** : NarutoYakumo

Naruto dan semua peserta ujian chunin sekarang tengah berada di ruang ujian , Seorang Jounin masuk dengan beberapa pengawal di belakangnya.

"Perkenalkan , Nama ku Ibiki Morino. Ketua pasukan Introgasi dan Penyiksaan Konoha , Aku menjadi pengawas ujian chunin tahap pertama tahun ini" ucap lelaki dengan dua buah luka diagonal ke kanan di wajahnya.

"Tahap pertama ujian ini adalah ujian tertulis yang akan kalian kerjakan selama 1 jam saja. Perlu kalian ingat , Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini. Jika kalian gagal maka anggota tim mu yang lain juga ikut gagal. Satu lagi , kalian dapat dapat mengundurkan diri mulai sekarang jika merasa tidak mampu. karena jika gagal maka kalian tidak bisa mengikuti ujian chunin selama-lamanya" Ucap Ibiki dengan Nada yang cukup mengintimidasi para peserta.

"Yang mengundurkan diri , harap keluar sekarang" ucap Ibiki lantang.

Lebih dari setengah peserta keluar dari ruangan , mereka takut untuk mengerjakan soal itu dan ancaman Ibiki tentunya. Ibiki segera membagikan lembar jawaban untuk peserta yang tersisi ,

**~Legend Of Naruto Kurama~**

50 menit waktu sudah terlewati , Tampak wajah semua peserta frustasi. Soal yang sangat sulit bagi mereka , begitu pula dengan naruto.

'Arrrrrrgggggg ! sial , soal apa ini. Ditambah wajah pengawas yang menyeramkan itu aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan tenang' batin naruto.

**'Kadang kau pintar , tapi kau juga bodoh ya. perhatikan kata-kata pegawas tadi'** ucap kurama di pikiran naruto.

'Kata-kata ? Aku tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini. Jadi , maksudnya boleh mencontek asal jangan sampai aku mengetahuinya' batin naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruti teringat kalau ia pernah meniru doujutsu hinata , Naruto coba mengeluarkannya lagi. Dan , Urat-urat di sekitar pelipis menonjol keluar tapi pupil mata naruto tetap tidak berubah menjadi putih.

'Ini sungguh hebat , semuanya terlihat jelas. hmmmmmpffff bahkan aku tau sakura-chan memakai celana dalam bergambar beruang. apa yang kau pikirkan naruto ! fokus ketujuan semula" batin naruto , naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah peserta yang terlihat sudah mengerjakan soal.

**~Legend Of Naruto Kurama~**

Dengan sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk agak jauh dengan naruto , Sasuke menggunakan Sharingan untuk meniru gerakan menulis peserta yang lain. Sasuke diam-diam juga memberikan contekan ke sakura yang ada di sampingnya , Sasuke sempat menengok ke naruto dan mereka berdua mengangguk sepaham sepemikiran. dengan yang lain , Garra mencontek dengan Mata ke tiganya , Lee diberi contekan lewat alat optik yang digantung di langit-langit oleh tenten , neji dengan byakugannya.

"Waktu habis , kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian" ucap Ibiki dari meja pengawas.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul , "Baik kalian semua lulus ketahap berikutnya" ucap Ibiki dengan santai. Sontak ruang ujian dipenuhi suara-suara protes kecuali yang mengerti maksud peraturan tadi , seperti Sasuke , Naruto , Garra , Neji dan masih banyak lagi.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa , sepertinya kau dapat menjelaskan" ucap ibiki menunjuk naruto.

"Aku ? baiklah , Kuncinya adalah kata-kata pengawas diawal ujian 'Aku tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalan ujian ini' . Karena dia kepala Pasukan Introgasi dan Penyiksaan , jadi , setiap ucapan mempunyai arti sendiri baginya. Menurut ku ujian ini ngetes keberanian kita dalam mengambil keputusan , Sebelum ujian ia memberi pilihan agar kita mengundurkan diri dengan ancaman tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian chunin selamanya. Dari kata-katanya tadi kita tidak dipaksa menjawabkan ? kita hanya perlu tidak ketahuan berbuat curang" Ucap naruto menjelaskan.

"Lumayan untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti mu , baiklah yang ada di ambang pintu itu adalah Pengawas tahap kedua kalian." ucap Ibiki menunjuk seorang wanita di pintu.

Semua pandangan mata mengarah ke pintu , "Aku anko mitarashi , kalian diberi waktu istirahat setengah jam. berkumpul di depan gerbang hutan kematian setelah itu , jangan sampai telat atau kalian akan aku beri hadiah" ucap Anko dengan senyuman Sadisnya.

Naruto dan yang lain hanya dapat menelan ludah mereka , Anko langsung pergi.

"Naruto , aku pikir kau tidak akan mengerti jika melihat tampang mu tadi" ucap sasuke.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan aku sasuke" ucap naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua , lebih baik kita memanfaatkan waktu kita" ucap sakura.

#Skip Time

Peserta ujian beserta timnya sudah berada di depan gerbang Hutan kematian , "Baiklah , kalian sudah diberi satu buah gulungan untuk masing-masing tim. Ada dua macam Gulungan yaitu Langit dan bumi , tugas kalian adalah melengkapi gulungan kalian. misalkan kalian mendapat gulungan Bumi , kalian harus mencari dan merebut gulungan langit dari peserta lain. Begitu pula sebaliknya , Hanya ada 8 tim yang tersisa nantinya" ucap anko mengambil jeda ,

"Kalian diperbolehkan membunuh jika itu diperlukan dan jika sudah menyelesaikan tugas kalian , pergi ke pusat hutan ini. akan ada panitia yang akan menyambut kalian , jaraknya 10 kilometer dari sini , Apa ada pertanyaan ?" ucap anko.

Hening ,

"Baiklah , mulai !" ucap anko

Peserta mulai masuk kedalam hutan , Tim 7 yang mendapat gulungan Bumi langsung berkeliling mencari tim lain. Tap tap tap tiba-tiba 3 orang shinobi muncul dari depan tim 7 , "Kami Genin dari Iwagakure , kami tau kalau kalian membawa gulungan bumi. serahkan sekarang !" ucap Seseorang dengan rambut belah tengah dan baju tanpa lengan , dia adalah pemimpin tim itu.

"Serahkan ? enak saja memerintah kami" ucap naruto.

"Kau ! beraninya kau berkata seperti itu , ku bunuh kau ! serang mereka !" ucap Pemimpin dari Genin Iwagakure itu.

"Teman-teman , mundur. kali ini biar aku yang menghadapi mereka" naruto memberi isyarat tangan kepada sasuke dan sakura. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk mempercayai naruto dan melompat keatas pepohonan menjaga jarak.

"Hahaha , menghadapi kami sendirian. Kau terlalu sombong , bodoh" ucap ninja iwa mengejek naruto , menyerang naruto dengan menyayat kunainya ke arah naruto.

Naruto melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan ninja itu ,

"Kita lihat saja , siapa yang akan mengalahkan siapa" ucap naruto. Naruto membuat Handseal , "Fuuton : Shinku renpa !" Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu melepaskannya , Muncul beberapa pedang angin mengarah ke tiga shinobi iwa tadi.

Salah satu shinobi iwa membuat Handseal , "Doton : Doryuheki !" seketika muncul dinding tanah di depan mereka. Naruto hanya menyeringai , Pedang-pedang angin tadi berbenturan dengan dinding tanah. Pedang-pedang angin itu memotong dinding tanah dengan mudahnya ,

Crrraaazzz "Aarrrggg" , Lengan salah satu shinobi iwa tergores lumayan dalam. Naruto mangambil sebuah buku gambar kecil , lebih besar sedikit dari telapak tangan naruto. juga sebuah pensil untuk menggambar ,

"Kalian adalah orang pertama yang akan merasakan genjutsu khas klan ku ini" ucap naruto segera menggambar dengan sangat cepat. ia menggambar Ke tiga shinobi iwa terjerat kaki tangannya di sebatang pohon ,

Naruto menunjukan gambarnya ke Shinobi-shinobi iwa tadi , dan

Deg ! Ekspresi kaget di tunjukan oleh shinobi-shinobi iwa , lebih cepat dari kedipan mata shinobi-shinobi iwa tadi sudah terikat di sebuah pohon.

"Ke-kenapa kita ad-a di sini ?" ucap pemimpin shinobi iwa itu kaget dan bergetar takut.

"Tidak tau kak , setelah melihat gambarannya. aku merasa apa yang ada di dalam gambaran itu menjadi nyata" ucap salah satu shinobi di kanan pemimpinnya.

'Kekuatan macam apa itu ? gila , hanya dengan lukisan ia dengan mudah menjerat mereka. aku bangga mengenal dan berteman dengannya' batin sasuke tersenyum.

'Aku berjanji , aku tidak akan macam-macam lagi dengan naruto' batin sakura.

Naruto berjalan ke arah shinobi iwa tadi , ia merogoh kantong pemimpin shinobi iwa tadi. "Dapat ! Sasuke sakura ! aku mendapatkannya" teriak naruto segera berlari ke arah sasuke dan sakura.

"Kau berhasil , naruto. ayo kita kepusat hutan ini" ucap sasuke.

"Hmm , ayo naruto bodoh" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh .." naruto , sasuke dan sakura langsung melompati pepohonan mengarah ke pusat yang lumayan jauh.

#Skip time

5 Km sudah mereka lewati , "Kita istirahat sebentar , siapa tau ada yang berniat merebut gulungan kita" ucap sasuke.

"Aku setuju , Hosh hosh . pertarungan dan perjalanan tadi menguras tenaga" ucap naruto.

"Naruto bodoh , Apa kedua gulungan kita kau simpan dengan benar ?" tanya sakura.

Mereka pun turun dan duduk di bawah sebatang pohon , "Tentu saja sakura-chan , ini.." ucap naruto menunjukan Gulungan langit dan buminya. "Tapi sebaiknya , salah satu gulungan ini kau yang simpan sasuke" ucap naruto melempar gulungan bumi ke sasuke dan disambut oleh sasuke.

"Hmm , baiklah" ucap sasuke.

Tap tap tap , "Sepertinya kebetulan sekali , Tenten , Lee. kita dapat target" ucap Neji.

Tim 7 kaget mendengar suara neji , mereka langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Apa mau kalian ?" ucap naruto.

"Kami ingin Gulungan yang kalian sudah dapat , Cepat serahkan" ucap neji.

"Hah ? apa kau bilang ? cari saja di tempat tim lain" ucap Sakura agak emosi.

"Benar kata Sakura , pergi saja kalian. kami tidak ingin berkelahi dengan sesama genin konoha" ucap sasuke.

"Rock lee , Tenten , kita memakai jalur kekerasan. Tenten kau hadapi sakura , lee lawan naruto , aku akan hadapi uchiha itu" ucap Neji.

Tim 9 Vs Tim 7

"Sakura , bawa tenten ke tempat yang cukup aman. di cukup merepotkan jika bersama timnya , aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya sendirian" ucap sasuke.

'Kyaaaa ! sasuke-kun menyuruh ku ' " Baik sasuke-kun , Aku bisa" ucap sakura langsung berlari melompati pepohonan menjauhi timnya dan diikuti Tenten.

"Naruto , kita adalh tim. kadang bergerak individual dibutuhkan , tapi kerjasama lebih efektif. kita hadapi mereka berdua bersama-sama" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya , baiklah sasuke. Apa rencana mu ?" ucap naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melesat kearah sasuke , sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit kekanan menghindari kunai tadi. "Apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusi ?" ucap neji dan lee berlari kearah masing-masing lawan mereka . Lee dengan naruto , lee mentackel kaki naruto , naruto pun kehilangan keseimbangan tapi sebelum naruto jatuh lee menendang dagu naruto. Naruto terpental keatas dan Wush ! lee menghilang dari pandangan dan Muncul di belakang naruto saat berada di udara. "Umm ?" Naruto kaget dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh lee untuk mengunci posisi naruto , lee memeluk naruto dari belakang lalu membalikan badannya , memposisikan kepala di bawah. Lee dan naruto berputar-putar akan menghantam tanah ,

"Sial ! aku harus cepat" Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan Tomoe duanya dan berlari kearah naruto dan lee. Neji tidak tinggal diam , ia berlari juga nengikuti sasuke.

Sasuke melompat disamping naruto dan lee hendak menendang mereka berdua , Neji ikut melompat. Neji menyerang sasuke dengan taijutsunya , tak tak tak duk ! sasuke dengan bantuan sharingannya berhasil menedang neji kebawah , ia berbalik badan dan ,

#Slow motion

Tampak kaki sasuke menedang perut naruto dan membuat lee dan naruto terpental ke arah tendangan sasuke ,

#Normal

Bruuukk ! punggung lee menghantam pohon dan ditambah badan naruto yang menjepit lee.

Tap ! Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna , "Hosh hosh , Sial" umpat sasuke.

Naruto segera bangkit lagi , lee sudah pingsan.

Dengan Sakura dan tenten , Tenten menembaki sakura dengan senjata-senjatanya. Sakura terus menghindar dan tidak dapat mendekati Tenten.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? susah sekali mendekatinya' batin sakura yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon. Sakura berpikir keras dalam situasi genting itu , 'Aku harap ini berhasil" batin sakura. ia mengambil sebongkah batu lalu melemparkan batu itu kesemak-semak di kanan tenten.

Kresek kresek , Tenten langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke semak-semak itu. ia membuka gulungan dengan kedua tangannya dan puluhan kunai mengarah ke semak-semak tadi. Sakura dengan cepat berlari kebelakang tenten , dan memukul tekuk tenten sampai ia pingsan.

"Hah , benar kata sasuke-kun. dia benar-benar merepotkan" ucap sakura langsung duduk ditanah.

Dengan Naruto dan sasuke , "Kita lebih untung jumlah , naruto" ucap Sasuke.

"Siap bilang , aku masih bisa" ucap lee sadar dengan cepat dan langsung berlari ke arah neji.

"Naruto , aku tau kau punya elemen angin. Gunakan jutsu elemen angin mu setelah ini" ucap sasuke segera membuat handseal. "Katon :Gokakyu no jutsu!" sebuah bola api melesat kearah neji dan lee. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Sasuke segera membuat handseal , "Fuuton : Daitoppa!" Bola angin berukuran sama dengan bola api sasuke langsung menabrak bola api sasuke dan membuat bola apinya bertambah besar.

Neji segera memasang kuda-kuda , "Hakkesho kaiten !" Neji melepaskan chakranya sambil berputar dan membentuk kubah chakra yang melindungi Ia dan lee.

Duaaarrr ! ledakan cukup besar terjadi , beberapa menit mulai mereda. Debu mulai menipis , tidak terlihat neji dan lee di situ.

"Mereka kabur" ucap sasuke.

"Hah , dasar mereka itu" ucap naruto.

Tap , Sakura turun dari sebuah pohon. "Ummm? apa yang terjadi ?" tanya sakura.

"Mereka kabur , sakura" ucap naruto.

"Ya sudah , ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucap sasuke. Kedua temannya pun hanya mengangguk.

Sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai , tapi tiba-tiba , Prok prok prok. Tim 7 segera berhenti , "Apa itu ? seseorang bertepuk tangan ?" ucap sakura.

"Naruto Kurama , senang bertemu dengan mu" ucap Seseorang Shinobi yang memakai hitai ate Otogakure dari arah belakang mereka.

Mereka segera berbalik , "Siapa kau ? dari mana kau mengenal ku ?" ucap naruto , mereka pun mengambil posisi siaga. Naruto juga mengambil perlengkapan menggambarnya ,

"Hahaha , kau tidak perlu tahu itu , Naruto-Kun. Sekarang aku hanya inginkan diri mu" ucap shinobi dengan iris vertikal itu.

Naruto segera menggambar Shinobi otogakure itu , walau pun tidak sebagus gambaran anggota-anggota klan kurama terdahulu tapi itu sudah cukup. "Sasuke , sakura , Kau tahu legenda sanin dari konoha ?" ucap naruto pelan tapi masih bisa didengar sasuke dan sakura.

"Kami belum pernah dengar , ada apa naruto ?" ucap sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"3 legenda sanin konoha , menurut buku yang aku baca kekuatan mereka setara dengan Kekuatan seorang kage. Dan aku yakin pernah melihat gambar orang itu di buku tentang 3 legenda sanin itu , tapi aku lupa siapa namanya" ucap naruto.

"Kau memang sungguh bodoh naruto , kenapa kau tidak mengingatnya sih ?" ucap sakura.

"Itu tidak masalah , Kalian berdua tahan dia sebentar saja sampai aku menyelesaikan gambaran ku ini" ucap naruto.

"Hmmm , baiklah. cepat" ucap sasuke.

Sasuke dan sakura segera mengambil posisi didepan naruto , "Hahaha , Uchiha terakhir di konoha. apa kau tidak mencari kakak mu itu , nak ?" tanya Orochimaru sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Urusi saja diri mu sendiri , jangan campuri urusan keluarga orang lain" ucap sasuke mengambil sebuah kunai di kantong senjatanya begitu juga dengan sakura.

Orochimaru langsung berlari dan menyerang sasuke dan sakura dengan Taijutsu , Sasuke dan sakura kewalahan menghadapinya. sampai saat mereka berdua agak lengah , Bukgg Buugg ! Sasuke dan Sakura Terpental karena tendangan Orochimaru.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke , sakura. Sekarang giliran ku" ucap naruto , ia memperlihatkan gambarannya kearah Orochimaru.

"Tidak terlalu buruk , nak. Karya seni mu harus lebih dikembangkan lagi" ucap Orochimaru sambil berjalan kearah naruto.

"Kena kau !" ucap pelan naruto yang hanya dapat di dengarnya. Naruto hanya menunduk dan mengganti pensilnya dengan penghapus. Orochimaru semakin dekat dan kedua tangan Orochimaru mengarah ke leher naruto.

Saat bersamaan naruto menghapus kedua tangan digambar orochimaru itu , dan Seketika tangan orochimaru menghilang , tanpa luka dan tanpa darah. Orochimaru kaget bukan main , sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat di belakang naruto.

Naruto lagi-lagi menghapus kedua kaki orochimaru dan langsung menghilang , Brukk ! tubuh orochimaru terlentang di tanah tanpa kaki tangan , Naruto sekarang mengambil pensil dan mengambar langit mendung , sebuah petir menyambar tubuh orochimaru. Naruto langsung berlari kearah teman-temannya ,

"Ayo kita pergi , orang itu sudah aku beres kan" ucap naruto memasukan Perlengkapan gambarnya ke kantongnya kembali.

Mereka langsung pergi dari meninggalkan tempat itu , Langit tiba-tiba mendung dan petir menyambar tubuh orochimaru.

Di pusat hutan , "ada apa ini ? kenapa langit tiba-tiba mendung ? aku mempunyai firasat buruk" ucap kakashi ,

"Aku juga sama , kakashi" ucap Guy

"Tenang lah , ini pasti ulah naruto" Ucap Kurenai.

"Apa maksudnya ? apa benar naruto dapat melakukan itu ?" ucap Kakashi.

"Ingatlah ia dari klan kurama , jangan heran dengan kemampuannya yang belum ia tunjukan" ucap kurenai.

Dengan tim 7 , Brukk ! naruto terjatuh karena tenaganya sudah hanpir habis , "Naruto , ayo berdiri , kita hampir sampai" ucap sasuke menolong naruto berdiri dan memapahnya.

Dengan orochimaru , Dari badan yang gosong itu , keluar lagi orochinaru dengan badan tanpa cacat seperti sebelumnya. "Anak yang hebat , sial ! aku hampir mendapatkannya" ucap orochimaru.

**TBC**

**Gomen ya kalau Fightnya kurang kena , Minta sarannya ya bagaimana Fight yang menarik. dan jangan lupa Review untuk penyemangat saya. Sekali lagi maaf , Dan Pairnya saya ganti , kurang Greget kalau hinata. mungkin bisa Yakumo jadi pair naruto.**

**tunggu chapter berikutnya ya.**


End file.
